fictionencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alien invasion
tripod fighting machine, standing in Crown Passage, Woking.]] An alien invasion is an event in which extraterrestrial beings invade Earth. There have been numerous alien invasion attempts throughout recent history, and they are hypothesized to have taken place since before the beginning of recorded history. An example is the first Martian invasion attempt of England in the late Victorian period. Definition History Methods & Variations Infiltration Occupation Raids Colonisation Historically significant alien invasions and visitations Micromégas One of the earliest examples of an alien invasion (though not of a military nature) is the arrival on Earth of two giants in 1737 - Micromégas, a 120,000 foot Sirian, and the 6,000 foot Saturnian secretary of The Academy of Saturn. Using various astral bodies to pass through space, they alighted on Earth by the northern shore of the Baltic Sea on July 5th. They consumed a couple of mountains for breakfast before inspecting the countryside from north to south, circling the globe in only 36 hours. The pair initially failed to recognise that the Earth was inhabited, until the Saturnian noticed a ship of philosophers returning from the polar circle and picked it up to inspect it. Using microscopes, they discovered human beings and used hearing instruments to discern their speech, quickly acquiring an understanding of the French language. They then engaged the philosophers in a philosophical conversation and, before their departure, left them a rare book of philosophy which contained "all that can be known of the ultimate essence of things" - the pages of which were blank.Micromégas (1752), Voltaire The Germ Growers A conspiracy by shape-shifting aliens to destroy humanity through the breeding of new forms of plague was discovered by Englishmen Robert Easterley and John Wilbraham, and later became the topic of a book jointly written on the subject - The Germ Growers. While exploring the Australian Kimberleys, the two bore witness to the activities of the alien's flying craft (described in The Germ Growers as "invisible aerial cars") and of the alien leader Signor Niccolo Davelli. The pair had originally arrived in Australia after graduating from Oxford university with the intent of investigating the phenomenon of mysterious disappearances. Robert Easterley had had a Welsh acquaintance, Redpath, disappear under unknown circumstances. They travelled from Adelaide to West Australia and met with Aboriginal Australian, Gioro, who led them and the rest of his tribe to a "haunted mountain" in the region. Mist began to issue from the mountain and the rest of the tribe fled, though Gioro inhaled the gas and died. Easterley and Wilbraham then decided to investigate the mountain and discovered the "germ growers", along with the captured Redpath. Claiming to be an Italian savant, Davelli then tempted Easterley to join him with the promise of knowledge and power. A more benevolent alien creature calling itself Leafar eventually appeared to Easterly and explained to him the nature of the germ grower's plot. Facing Davelli once more, Easterly experienced a psychic confrontation with him before fleeing the germ grower's facility. The Germ Growers (1892), Robert PotterThe Age - December 2nd, 1892 Martian invasion of England :Full article: Martian invasion of England The War of the Worlds (1898), H. G. Wells Martian invasion of the United States :Full article: Martian invasion of the United States, 1938 The War of the Worlds radio drama (1938), Mercury Theatre See also * Vespertilio-homo References Category:Science Category:Invasions